


Change

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Battle Scars (Comics)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a moment where everything changed between them. But change was good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV. Prompts: friendship, midnight, fear

He’d noticed it ages ago, really. But it wasn’t the time or the place. Then the Fear hit. Then his mom… SHIELD… everything. It felt like he hadn’t even sat down for more than a few minutes at a computer in weeks. Checking the date made him feel worse. It really hadn’t been that long.

The thing was, he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t settle. The very nice apartment that SHIELD had helped him find didn’t feel like home yet. Maybe it wouldn’t ever feel like home but he couldn’t bring himself to settle.

The knock on the door put him even more on edge until he opened it up and say his best friend standing there. “You look like shit.” Cheese—no, Phil now. Agent Phil Coulson. Marcus was pretty sure he’d never get over that—handed him a very large pizza box and walked through the door.

“Most people call before they show up on your doorstep.” Marcus shook his head and set the pizza on the coffee table. “But thanks.” He took in the suit his friend was still wearing. “Did you even go home before coming here?”

“For what? That’s mine. And no. I haven’t been to my extra special SHIELD issued apartment yet.” Phil gave him a lopsided grin as he sat down on the couch. “And when have either of us ever been ‘most people’?”

“Cheese, even the not so normal people we know probably think showing up at somebody’s door with pizza at midnight without calling is weird.”

The grin didn’t waver. “Hey, it’s Agent Phil Coulson now. _Nick_.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to stop calling you Cheese.”

“Well, I’m going to keep calling you Marcus so I guess I can’t bitch too much.” He opened the pizza box and took out a slice. Marcus figured there wasn’t any point in arguing about what was normal or not at that point anyway so he sat down and grabbed one of his own. “So… did the paperwork all go through?”

“The SHIELD stuff? Yeah.” The tension in the room seemed to go up. There was a familiar weight to it. Not like when the Fear hit Afghanistan. Nothing like that but… a tension. “Is that going to make this weird?”

“No.” The silence hung there for a minute before Cheese chuckled. “What happened in Prague might though.”

Marcus felt his cheeks get hot. They swore they’d never talk about what happened in Prague. “Oh.”

“Right… Okay, that was answer enough.” He heard his friend sigh and felt the couch shift. “Enjoy the pizza, I won’t… well, I’ll see you at work.”

He was up and off his feet by the time Cheese got to the door. Marcus’ hand held it closed and he braced himself against the heavy wood, one hand on each side of his friend’s shoulders. “No.”

“No what?”

“Prague won’t make it weird.” He didn’t think about it. He didn’t really have to think about it anymore, which was a strange thought in itself. There was a fleeting moment of worry that somehow this would fuck up their friendship, but if it hadn’t the other times… 

He reached up and cupped his cheek before kissing him almost tentatively. Almost, because he’d be damned if he was going to shy away from this again. Apparently, Cheese was thinking the same way because he pulled Marcus closer, pressing them together as much as possible as they fought for control of the kiss. 

He figured he’d won when Cheese’s head hit the door and he moaned. Granted, he’d cheated a little, getting a hand between them and stroking him through his pants, but damn it was worth it. The string of nonsensical curses didn’t hurt either.

“Jesus, are you trying to make me embarrass myself?” A breathless laugh followed the words.

“Not yet.” Marcus flicked his thumb over the button on Cheese’s pants—yeah, he was definitely a fan of these suits—and yanked down the zipper. One swift pull and he had all the access he wanted, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking slowly as he kissed, sucked and bit a path down Cheese’s throat.

“Fuck…” His hips bucked up into Marcus’ hand. “Fuck, I missed you…”

It was an odd thing to say but it wasn’t. That weekend in Prague had been years ago and while they’d never spent much time apart, this… this hadn’t been a part of the deal since then. Marcus smiled against his skin. “I missed you too.”

“Bed? Now… please?” His voice came out softer and breathier than Marcus was expecting. When he pulled back, Cheese smiled. “Don’t want to fall on my ass when you make me come.”

Marcus laughed and righted his pants a little, pulling him down the hallway, dropping clothes as they went. They had time. They didn’t have to be anywhere. They didn’t have to report to anyone. It was a heady realization as they laid out on the bed. This was different, somehow. No secret, no rush… He nipped at the spot just above Cheese’s belly button and stared up at him. “Phil…”

He smiled. “You haven’t actually called me that yet.”

“Things change.” He smiled back and without another word he sucked the head of Phil’s cock into his mouth. He arched up, moaning and cursing and fuck, he was gorgeous like this… An endless string of filth, half formed compliments and confessions spilled from his mouth as Marcus worked him deeper into his throat. His fingers stroked over his thighs, played with his balls and pressed further back to tease his ass. That seemed to be enough because the pleas and well, language in general devolved to long low moans and gasps and maybe one whimper that he was going to treasure.

“Fuck… oh God… so… _fuck_!” That was as close to as warning as Phil managed to get. He swallowed around him, taking him deep in his throat and sucking him through it. Maybe, just maybe relishing in the taste of him coming hard down his throat. Phil blinked at him a couple times before reaching out to pull him up as he pulled back.

He went without much coaxing and moaned into the deep, heated kisses Phil pressed to his lips. When his hand wrapped around his cock, he pulled back from the kiss, groaning and bucking into the touch. “God, I forgot how gorgeous you are like this…” Phil nipped at his throat, kissing his way back to his lips and stroking him faster.

He caught Phil’s lips and kissed him again deeply as he came, gasping for breath. Something was different about this. Back in the day, they would have mauled each other on the couch, knocked the pizza on the floor, made a few backhanded jokes and Cheese would have gone home or to his own room. Now though… lying there together, he didn’t want Phil to leave.

The thought must have shown. “Can I stay?”

“Yeah.” He smiled and kissed Phil again. “Yeah, I’m not letting you go now.”

Marcus and Cheese would have poked at each other. They were best friends, war buddies and they just kind of fell into bed together every so often.

He was starting to think though… Nick and Phil; that might be something completely different.


End file.
